<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Ooh Jealousy" by prodigalpoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276443">"Ooh Jealousy"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet'>prodigalpoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Killing Eve (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Eve, Dark Eve Rising, F/F, Fluff, I'm A Sucker For 90s Music, Jealousy prompt, Killing Eve Week, Killing Eve Week Prompt Five, Natalie Merchant, Nostalgia, Patient Villanelle, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve and Villanelle are no longer together, having broken up five months ago (Eve was the one who initiated the break-up, leaving Villanelle devastated and wanting her back). The two idiots (still in love) see each other at a pub. Words are exchanged. When nostalgia pops up later, an exchange of something else ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Felton/Eve Polastri, Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Killing Eve Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Ooh Jealousy"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Piece named after the Natalie Merchant song of the same name.</p><p>Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PjLkB7BlpA</p><p>Lyrics:<br/>Ooh, jealousy<br/>Ooh, my jealousy</p><p>Is she fine, so well-bred<br/>The perfect girl, a social deb?<br/>And is she the sort, that you've always thought<br/>Could make, could make you what you're not?</p><p>Ooh, jealousy<br/>Ooh, my jealousy</p><p>Is she smart, so well-read<br/>Are there books, are there novels by her bed?<br/>And is she the sort that you've always said<br/>Could satisfy your head?</p><p>Ooh, jealousy<br/>La, la, la ooh, my jealousy<br/>Na, na, na, na my jealousy</p><p>Does she talk, the way I do?<br/>Is her voice, is her voice reminding you<br/>Of the promises, the little white lies, too<br/>Sometimes, tell me, while she's touching you<br/>Just by mistake, accidentally, do you say my name?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eve walks into the pub with Elena and feels good. It’s a balmy Friday evening, she doesn’t have too much work to do over the weekend, and she’s finally curbing her desire to drink herself to sleep every night. Progress. This is the first time she has gone out since she ended her relationship with Villanelle five months ago and Elena made sure she looked hot. </p><p>Of course, with Eve’s bad luck, Villanelle just happens to be in the same pub. Eve sees her sitting in a booth in front of a pint of beer and next to a very animated brunette with flashing eyes and a quick smile. Both of them are sitting across from two brunette males. </p><p>Since when does Villanelle drink beer, Eve thinks, her heart crashing against the walls of her ribcage in an incredibly destructive and dangerous way.</p><p>“Eve, don’t,” Elena says, a warning in her tone.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Don’t walk over there.”</p><p>“I’m not going to. I need to use the bathroom. Is that alright with you?,” Eve snaps, wondering if Villanelle has seen her yet. </p><p>She turns away from Elena and storms towards the back, making sure to walk by Villanelle’s table.</p><p>The second she walks in, she throws her hands on either side of the sink and tries to take a few deep breaths. She shouldn’t be thinking of her, she should be fine. She was the one who broke off the relationship anyway so why should seeing her with someone else make her feel upset or jealous?</p><p>“Hi Eve.”</p><p>A voice, her voice, yanks her back to reality and when she looks up and into the mirror, she can see her watching her from behind. Instantly, she has pulled back into the depths of her memory to when she and Villanelle saw each other for the first time in the hospital bathroom. The vividness of the memory makes her chest burn.</p><p>Villanelle has a smile on her face but the smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes. Her hair is down and she smells intoxicating and familiar.</p><p>“Are you okay?," Villanelle asks, her accent thick and her voice low.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Sorry, i didn’t know you would be here…”</p><p>“It’s fine. Elena and I were just leaving anyway.”</p><p>“But you just arrived..?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah. I forgot about an assignment I need to do and you know how Carolyn gets when she doesn’t get what she wants on time.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“You and your girlfriend can stay here. We’re leaving.”</p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Your fuck buddy then. Or your traveling orgy. Whatever.”</p><p>“Eve…”</p><p>Eve ignores the desperation under Villanelle’s voice and turns away from her, blinking back tears. “You don’t need to explain anything. I’m happy for you. I’m glad you’re moving on. You deserve to be happy.”</p><p>“Eve, come on!!! Don’t walk away from me again!” Villanelle slams her palms against the front of a stall door and curses when it swings uncontrollably on its hinges.</p><p>Eve hurriedly exits the bathroom and pulls Elena out the door despite her irritated yelp. </p><p>“What happened??,” Elena hisses as the two emerge onto the street outside and start to head in the direction of Eve’s flat.</p><p>“Of course she followed me into the bathroom because bathrooms are her thing and she probably wanted to have a quickie,” Eve spits out, her body coursing with rage.</p><p>“Um, okay. She definitely did not look like she wanted that before she walked in, but…”</p><p>“Whose side are you on???”</p><p>“I’m on nobody’s side! I’m trying to help frame your perspective here. Remember, YOU broke up with her. YOU haven’t been answering her texts, calls, emails, letters. If she has moved on, she really does have every reason to. Anyway, you don’t even know if that was her girlfriend. Those people could have just been friends.”</p><p>“Villanelle doesn’t have any friends. She has fuck buddies.”</p><p>“You’re talking like she cheated on you throughout your relationship and we both know she didn’t.”</p><p>“If she lied to me about her employment status, I’m sure she lied to me about being loyal.”</p><p>“Come on, Eve. That’s a really low blow, even for you.”</p><p>“If you’re such a fan of hers, why are you walking me home and not talking to her at the pub?”</p><p>“You know what, you’re right. Maybe I should take sides." </p><p>Elena turns and disappears into the night, leaving Eve standing in front of her building and seething with anger.</p><p>“Fine. If she wants to be her new best friend, she should be,” Eve says to herself through clenched teeth. She charges up the stairs and almost falls through the door of her flat, angrily throwing her bag onto the sofa and kicking off her heels. </p><p>After stripping naked and taking a long hot shower, she slips on a pair of shorts and t-shirt. In her haste to fall into bed and sleep, she doesn’t notice the solitary figure below the streetlight outside her building. The tall blonde whose hands are in her pockets and standing alone, staring, until the light in Eve’s bedroom is turned off. The second the light goes out, Villanelle is on the move. </p><p>Ten minutes later, Villanelle is sitting on Eve's couch, staring at her sleeping form. She's sprawled out on her bed like a starfish, legs and arms splayed out besides her, mouth hanging open, hair everywhere. The image makes Villanelle's heart ache. She stands up, walks over to the bed, and bends down to kiss Eve on the forehead.</p><p>"Sorry, baby," Villanelle whispers, one of her hands gripping some of Eve's curls and inhaling the scent of her shampoo.</p><p>"Mfjfhsdfjhsfdj!," Eve screams below Villanelle's palm when Villanelle notices her waking up.</p><p>"STOP MOVING. IT'S ME!," Villanelle screams back, easily jumping on top of Eve and staring down at her, eyes flashing.</p><p>Eve tries to hit Villanelle in the chest but Villanelle pins her arms above her head, her voice softening: "I'm not going to hurt you. It's me."</p><p>When Villanelle removes her hand, Eve glowers at her, narrowing her eyes. "What are you doing here?," Eve shrieks a few seconds later. "Shouldn't you be fucking someone somewhere?"</p><p>Villanelle rolls her eyes and falls flat, next to Eve. "I told you. Those people are nothing to me. I have to cosy up to them because of an..."</p><p>"An assignment? Are you going to spend the rest of your life doing things for Konstantin and risk getting killed?"</p><p>Villanelle turns her head to look at Eve. "Is that why you're so angry at me still?"</p><p>"You lied to me. You said you were done killing."</p><p>"I was."</p><p>"You made me feel like the life we were trying to build together wasn't enough for you."</p><p>"I just need to finish this last job and then I'm out, forever. Our life was good enough for me. It still is."</p><p>"Do you really think we still have a chance?"</p><p>"We don't?," Villanelle inquires, her eyes moving from Eve's eyes and down to her lips.</p><p>Eve sighs, noting the hurt expression on Villanelle's face. </p><p>"Never say never," Villanelle says softly, reaching out to caress Eve's cheek. Eve sighs into her touch and Villanelle takes that as her cue to make a move. </p><p>"Isn't that a Justin Bieber quote?," Eve asks, a small smile turning her lips upwards.</p><p>Villanelle shrugs. "If it makes me look cute to you, then yes."</p><p>Villanelle moves her hand from Eve's face and down to her chest. Eve gasps when Villanelle cups her breasts, squeezing them gently.</p><p>"Can I remove your shirt and shorts?," Villanelle asks, recognizing the change in Eve's breathing patterns and the way her skin has heated up beneath her palm.</p><p>"Yes," Eve mumbles, eyeing the clothes Villanelle is wearing and mentally asking her to remove those, too.</p><p>Villanelle gently takes off Eve's shirt and shorts and places them off to the side. She then removes her own clothes and lies back down, facing Eve.</p><p>"I've missed you," Eve admits, sucking in her breath and closing her eyes when Villanelle enters her.</p><p>"I've missed you," Villanelle replies breathlessly, kissing Eve tenderly as she pleasures her slowly.</p><p>Eve groans and bites down on Villanelle's lip, her back arching into Villanelle's hips that are slightly thrusting against Eve's. </p><p>"Show me," Eve whispers into Villanelle's ear. "Show me how much you've missed me," Eve whines, her entire heart expanding with the pent-up love she has for the blonde who will always feel like home to her, no matter what they experience together, no matter how many times she tries to walk away.</p><p>For the first time that night, Villanelle smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>